Thanks for the Countries, Mom
by malachitejellyfish
Summary: Lostariel's mom sends her anime, and then the countries! 0ptimuspenguin owns the manuals! I'd love reviews or something! Oh yeah, T for swearing in other languages. And Prussia. Also random Doctor Who and Portal 2! [UPDATES VERY VERY RARELY]
1. Mom, anime, and a whack in the head

Yay! Lollidictator owns the manuals and I (sadly) don't own hetalia. Or elvish. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed reading a book at about 5 pm. My pet bobcat, Winter, walked in and hopped up beside me. Yes, I have a pet bobcat. She just followed me home one day. Anyways, I was just getting to a good part when the phone rang. Winter opened an eye and glared at the phone as I picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi honey!"

"Oh, hey mom. Anything up?"

"The sky. Heehee."

"..." It was a little odd having a mother that acted like she was 8.

"Anyway, I found a really cool anime that I thought you'd like! I'm sending you the DVDs I could find, and it should be arriving in a week."

"Cool! Thanks, mom!" But having an odd mom was also fun, in the sense that we were both anime maniacs.

"And aside from that, I'm sending you some packages related to that. They'll be coming the week after you get the DVDs."

I shrugged. "Cool thanks. Was that all?"

"Of course! Love you!"

"Mela lle too. Namaarie"

My mom sighed, but chuckled. "Namaarie."

I hung up and scratched Winters head. "Looks like we're going to get new anime, Hrive." She only purred, and I returned to my book. I looked up at my clock that I had drawn on. My, ten already. I placed my bookmark in my book, got ready for bed, and, well, got in bed.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes and looked at my calendar. Today was when I got the new anime! I crept out of bed, not wanting to disturb Winter. I practically flew down the stairs. Hey, I like me some good anime. And if my mom says it's good, then it will be good! I timidly peeked through the door, opening it just a crack. Looking down, I saw a nice-sized package.<p>

Cautiously, I opened it only to what my arm, and the box, would fit through. I'm not a person who likes being social. And aside from my name, which is Lostariel and pronounced lost-are-ee-ell, I'm not noticed that often. It doesn't bother me though. I rather like it. I quickly shut the door and tossed the package on the couch.

"Winter!" I called up the stairs. Said bobcat trotted in shortly and I heated up some fish for her. Me, I had cereal. Nothing special. After that, Winter followed me to the couch, where I took the two DVD boxes out of the box. The first one read; _Hetalia Axis Powers, Part One_, and the other; _Hetalia Axis Powers, Part Two. _I popped the first disc in and started it up.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I got hooked on it and watched it over and over again and found out literally everything about it. My favorite was Canada, followed by England, Russia, and China. By the time the doorbell rang, I had forgotten about the other stuff mom was sending me. So, I answered it, wondering what the fudge someone was doing at the door. I was peeking through a crack in the door about two inches wide. "Who are you?" I said quietly.<p>

"Err, I'm Harold. I have a delivery for..."

At this, I opened the door like a normal person.

"Umm...L...Lost...?"

I sighed. "Lostariel. Yes, that's me." I suddenly spotted the logo on his mint-green shirt. It was...England's friend, Flying Mint Bunny. I had to refrain myself from squealing and laughing. I noticed the truck had the same logo, but with words. Flying Mint Bunny Co.

"Miss? I need you to sign."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." I grabbed the electronic signer and signed.

"Want me to wheel it in?"

I nodded. That crate looked pretty darn heavy. What's in there, I thought.

"I'll be leaving now, miss."

"Okay."

Once he was gone, I shut the door before squealing and laughing like I was insane. Which I think I was just a bit. When I recovered, I picked the manual for it out of the bag. It read:

**CONGRATULATIONS! **

You've just purchased a MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit of your very own!

Oh. My. God. I just got Canada. In a box. My home country. In a box. At this point, I started freaking out, running in circles flailing, laughing like a madwoman, and spinning in circles making weird high-pitched noises. I think I weirded out my cat during that time. Finally, after calming down, I practically ripped the top off of the crate.

He was sleeping with a small smile on his face. I let out a quiet "Aww!" Before starting to actually read the manual again. "So he'll respond to anything...already knew he was nineteen...makes sense..." My eyes skimmed down the page. Wait a minute. I awkwardly stared at the manual. "People these days..."

I skimmed over the accessories, and looked at programming. "So...jobs? Professional Ice Hockey Player. Cool!" I laughed at the other two. I could pull those of with a bit of difficulty. On the next page was removal. AKA, waking him up. "I don't speak french. I wonder if elvish would work. Eh, probably not." I didn't want to cook now. I snorted.

"I wonder if Justin Bieber parodies would work." Winter made an odd noise. "...fourth option it is, then." I smiled. Turning on the TV, I searched for hockey. Just my luck! I turned up the volume reeeaaaally loud. Winter shot upstairs. I walked back to the box, looking at it. It suddenly began shaking. Wait. Wasn't there something about wood going everywhere? Crap. I turned and started to run, when I heard Canada break out. Something connected with the back of my head. Hey, why'd everything go black?

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell if I was dreaming. I probably was since Winter was telling Canada, who was growling, to back off and that she was trying to help me. After that, everything went swirly rainbows. Yup, definitely a dream. One of the weirdest ones I've had, actually.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, to see winter look up at me, lick me, nuzzle me, and then run off. "Ugh..." I saw her again but there was also Canada.

"Oh, you're awake, eh? Good. I was worried."

"Mmhmm..."

He blushed. "S-sorry I hit you with wood. You're okay, right?"

"Ugh. Im voa. Mani marte?"

He stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, sorry, I speak elvish."

"Elvish?"

"An language from Lord of The Rings that was made into a 'real' language."

"Ah."

"But, anyways, I think I'm fine."

I sat up rubbing the back of my head. Oh great. A bump. Oh, well. Winter jumped up on me and licked me happily several times. I giggled. I looked at the manual again. Oh yeah, gotta reprogram him. I looked at the options deciding number four was the best option.

"Could you turn the hockey game on, not as loud, though."

He smiled and nodded. The noises of hockey were quickly turned down and I was able to reprogram him. I looked at the manual to see if I didn't want any modes. Out with WWII-era, and that's about it. I snickered when I read the summary for Manada. Also at the name, which was clever.

I finished, and without turning his gaze from the television, said; "Done?" "Yeah." He got up and we stared at the screen. "Are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded, and I turned off the television. "Oh, by the way, I'm Lostariel. That or Lost is fine." He smiled. "I'm Matthew Williams."

"I could make pancakes, if you want." I smiled. "Thanks! The kitchen is that way." I pointed to the kitchen before looking through the manual. Relationships...cleaning... "Oh good he-wait." I blushed as I read _doesn't mind if you bathe with him. _Now that would be awkward. Unless if it was, say, swimming. Feeding... "Oo! Insanely good pancakes! Yay!"

"Don't need FAQ or Trouble shooting, so, that's it!" I smiled happily with the last statement. I leaned my head back, wincing a little, and pet Winter. "Thank you, mom!" I shut my eyes, and thought about how eventful the morning had been so far. Well, mainly getting Canada and getting knocked out by a piece of flying wood. But that was okay. I wonder if there will be more...If so, I'll have one heck of a life. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's up! So, as she said, she is speaking elvish. (there really are people who learned elvish and taught it to their kids. I think it's cool) Her favorite countries are mine. I celebrate Canada Day and I'm american. I baked cookies. They were yummy. I named the delivery guy after this stress zebra my dad gave me. I would do exactly as she did when he delivered the first one. I'm actually not that noticable. My dad sat down on me a couple times. But he got up. Her pet is a bobcat because i feel like it. My, are you still reading this? Wow. Here's a cookie. Sorry for babbling. It will continue. In her dream, switch Canada and the bobcat's places. That was what was happening. Hope that made you giggle or something, though. Yeah, so, THANKS FOR READING! I'll get right on the next chapter. :)<strong>

**Meaning time!**

**Mela lle too. - Love you too.**

**Namaarie. - Farewell. (since i couldn't find goodbye)**

**Hrive - Winter (she often calls her bobcat this)**

**Lostariel - Blooming? (it is the elvish form of chloe and I thought it was pretty)**

**Im voa. - I think.**

**Mani marte? - What happened?**

**Review? :3**


	2. England! With a side of Manada

I still don't own hetalia, lollidictator's manuals, and, other stuff.

* * *

><p>After a <em>real <em>breakfast and me spouting compliments, we finally sat down to watch TV. "What do you wanna watch?" Canada shrugged and Kumajiro sat on his lap. "Who?" "I'm Canada!" I turned on the television and found that I hadn't turned off the DVD player yesterday. And that was when I had been watching none other than hetalia.

There was one of those sweatdrop moments. I had paused it right when Russia had started going 'kolkolkol' I saw him freeze. I don't get why they are all creeped out by him. I think he is cool.

"Whaaat?"

"Umm..."

I laughed. "Oh! Russia? It isn't that creepy."

He started stuttering. "S-s-says you..."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Would you rather something else?" He quickly nodded, so I ejected the DVD. Going down the rack of shows, I pulled out Doctor Who. "This okay?" He shrugged. "Sure." I eagerly popped the disc in and sat on the couch. Hehe, time for some awesome time-space travel.

I chose the first episode for the eleventh doctor. We both giggled at the doctor's fails and rejecting of normal food. He was slightly creeped out by the crack.

* * *

><p>We entertained ourselves with the wii and then I went back to my room to read. At about noon, the phone rang. Before I could pick it up, it stopped.<p>

-**Matthew's POV**-

The phone rang, and even though it was probably for Lostariel, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hmm? Who is this? Where's Lostariel?"

"Err...This is Matthew Williams. She's upstairs."

"Really? Yeeee!"

"Umm..."

"Heehee. Sorry. Can I speak to Lostariel now?"

"Sure."

I walked up the stairs hearing loud noises coming from the phone. I held it up to my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Weehee! Yep!"

I awkwardly lowered the phone, and then looked around. Where is her bedroom?* I knocked on a closed door. I heard a muffled "Yeah?" I opened the door and handed the phone to her. "Hello?" I stood in the doorway. She motioned for me to leave, so I did. As I walked back downstairs, I wondered, Who in the world was that?

-**Lostariel's POV**-

I heard Matthew knock on the door. "Yeah?" He opened it and handed the phone to me. "Hello?"

"Yeee! Hi Honey!"

My eyes widened a bit, and I motioned for Matthew to leave. Once he did, I answered my mom. "Hi mom."

"I was gonna ask who you got first, but..." then she started making high-pitched noises similar to the ones I made when I got Matthew.

"..."

"Sorry~! Anyway, how are things going?"

"Fine, other than when I woke him up, I got knocked out by a piece of flying wood."

"Oh, dear! What happened?" I could hear a tone of amusement in her voice, and then a quiet snicker. I couldn't blame her. That _was_ an odd way to get knocked out.

"Well, he burst out of the box, I turned around to take cover, and then some wood nailed me in the back of my head."

I heard her snicker again. "Sorry. I hope you're okay. Well, I think the next one will be there in three days."

I scratched Winter. "Okay. Bye, mom. Love you."

"Bye~! Heehee!"

I hung up and decided to see what Matthew was doing. When I got downstairs and practically flopped down on the couch, the first thing he said was, "Who was that?" I snorted. "My mom." His eyes widened. "You have an odd mother, eh?" I nodded. "Ooh, yeah."

* * *

><p>Three days went by like lightning, considering Matthew wasn't the kind of person to get into trouble or anything. However, Kumajiro did go missing with Winter for half of the day after he arrived. They were catching mice in the basement. Anyway, it was early in the morning, at least five, when I heard the knock-knock-knock-knock on the door.<p>

I lazily got up and Dragged myself to the door. "Hello?" I said. I saw Harold tip his hat before giving me the electronic signer, and wheeling the crate in. "Bye." I shut the door and glanced at the first page of the manual. "Oh...I got Iggy..." I giggled at the jobs and then decided that number five would be the best option for waking him up.

I opened the lid just a crack before whispering, "E-England?" I heard a thunk as he tried to stand up. "Ow." Startled, I nearly dropped the lid, but didn't and, with difficulty, lifted the lid off of the box. He stood up rubbing his head. "Oh, Good morning. Who might you be?" I smiled. "I'm Lostariel. That or Lost is fine. And you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you." We shook hands and then he climbed out of the box. "I can show you to your room, now." "Please do." We picked up his stuff, and I spotted his guitar. I tried not to giggle. "I like your guitar." He blushed. "Thank you." We put his stuff in a bedroom and then I went over to Matthew's door.

"Matthew? Me and Arthur are going down to breakfast. Please come down soon." I heard a tired "Mmhmm..." and covers ruffling. We started down the stairs. "Who was that?" I tried not to scowl. "Canada. The giant landmass above America. The second largest country in the world." "Oh." Just then we heard a loud crack.

"MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" "Oh, crap." I ran downstairs. "What the heck happened?" Arthur asked. I flipped through Matthew's manual. "I accidentally knocked him into MANADA mode. I think giving him an axe and sending him outside should do the trick." Arthur made a concerned noise, but that was cut off by Matt flying down the stairs.

I ran to the supply closet that was conveniently close. I tossed him an axe, which he easily caught, and then practically flew to open the door. He charged out, ignoring the both of us. I practically slammed the door, and then sighed. "Thank god we live in Montana. Otherwise, we'd have a loud canadian running around the neighborhood."

"...Wait, we're in America?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes. But I'm not American. I'm half canadian and half british. I like cooking. Now, what to do for breakfast..." "I could cook?" I hesitated. "Don't I have to reprogram you first?" "Quite right." I easily reprogrammed him, disabling, well, the last one.

Once I reprogrammed him, I let him cook breakfast. I actually had to help him with a few things, so it wouldn't turn out looking like something inedible. See, despite my mom's personality, she is an AWESOME cook. One summer, we were bored, so she taught me how to cook.

When we took out the scones, they looked delicious. I had put chocolate chips in a few, 'cause, hey. Chocolate makes so many things better. We started eating them. "Whoa! I never knew scones could taste so _good_!" I laughed. "Of course they taste this good, you just don't knead long enough, and you leave them in for to long!" "Really?" "Yup!" Just then, Matt came in looking exhausted, and he set the axe on a table. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay! The second chapter! Sorry I'm not continuing my other stories. My laptop died, so I'm having to use my dad's computer. Writing is fuuuun! <strong>

***God, this sounds wrong.**

**Oh, yeah. I'm not typing many rude things 'cause I'm that kind of person. But it's still rated 'T' because you never know...**

**Hope you like this chapter. I hope I got there personalities right. It was kind of hard to do Manada. XD**

**Thanks or reading and please review! :)**


	3. Creative chapter title harhar

Lollidictator still owns the manuals and I don't own hetalia. Or Doctor Who. Meep.

* * *

><p>I smiled. "Breakfast is scones. England made them!" I saw him freeze for a second, and then he walked over. "Hey, these actually look edible!" I laughed, while Iggy glared at him. He picked one up and took a bite. "Wow! They actually <em>are <em>edible! And with chocolate chips, eh!" I laughed harder while Iggy glared at him again.

Once we were finished, I put the scones in a bin in the fridge, and then proceeded to sit on the couch staring at the television blankly. Matthew followed and did exactly the same. "Erm, what are you two doing?" I glanced at him. "Deciding what to watch. Right now it's a tie between Phineas and Ferb,and Doctor Who." He raised his thick eyebrows.

"Doctor Who? I thought no one here _liked _Doctor Who!" I grinned. "Are you _kidding _me? I _love _Doctor Who! A lot of other people in the US like it as well!" Winter climbed onto my lap and gave me my sonic screwdriver that she was carrying. Well, that was convenient. I pointed the screwdriver at him and pressed the button. A broad smile spread across his face and he sat down.

"Get off of Matthew." "Sorry." He got up and then sat in the middle. I turned on the DVD player and the television and the menu screen came up. I went to episode selection and chose a random one. Iggy looked like he was going to just start bouncing off the walls and Matthew was still sitting there with Kumajiro. I smiled and turned my attention to the TV.

* * *

><p>After a couple episodes of Doctor Who, I realized something. They need more clothes. And jobs. I looked at a random calendar and good, it was Saturday. I checked my wallet. Ah, good again. Enough money to get a good amount of clothes for both of them. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Maaaathew! Aaaaarthur! We have to go shopping so you have more clothes! And you also have to get jobs!"<p>

"Okaaay!" "Be down in a minute!" I put on my hoodie and waited. The two soon came down and we walked outside. "We're walking since I don't have a car. And it's relatively close." They nodded and continued walking. I stared at the sky. Well, this was boring. I took out my sonic screwdriver that was magically in my pocket. Weird how it keeps coming out of nowhere.

Using the skills I had gotten from practicing with a pencil, I flipped it like the Doctor, and pressed the button. I smiled at how dumb, but fun, this thing was. Canada jumped at the randomness of the noise, but calmed down. We finally got to the store. We walked in and I stopped. "Come back with a reasonable amount of clothes, and we meet back here in twenty minutes."

They nodded, and then we split up. I quickly walked to the video games. I scanned them over and stopped, grinning, at Just Dance 2. "Oo! I love this game!" My school has it for the video game club, and some random kids gave me the title; Queen of Just Dance 2. Which amuses me. I just have rhythm. I eagerly flipped it over and looked at the price. "Daaarn. Forty bucks. Well, this makes my day." I muttered to myself.

I checked my wallet again. Crap. Only money for them. I sighed and put back the game. I went to the meeting spot and sat down on a random bench. I pulled out my i-phone and started messing around with games and stuff. Before I knew it, they were both back with a reasonable amount of clothing. Yay. I stood up. "Okay! To the checkout area!"

Checkout went by fast, if you refer to fast as being stuck behind a lady with a million items. We eventually escaped the store, and we stopped at the house to put stuff away. I was sitting in the kitchen when Matthew came in. "Hey, Lost?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't there an ice rink in town?"

"There was."

"Are they hiring?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. Thanks." He walked out. I pulled out a cookie from the cookie bin and poured a glass of milk. For me, that is coffee. I ate the cookie, and then drank the remaining cookie-crumb lactose-free milk. Yes, I'm lactose intolerant. So? That won't keep me from my chocolate, though. Anyways, I decided to listen to some music.

I wandered to my room and to my laptop. Winter was peacefully napping on the side of the bed. I opened my laptop, and put on Dark Woods Circus. I smiled at the eerie circus music, before opening a new tab to play Entanglement. I started singing the words in English. "The one with two heads, a deformed diva!" Arthur walked past and stopped at my doorway, listening. "A blue beast that eats anything cold."

He stared at me, who was still singing in english. "Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable in this body?" He knocked on the door, and I paused the video. "Yes?" He stepped in. "What was that?" I smiled and turned my computer to him. "The song is called Dark Woods Circus. It's a rather sad story. But it's a very pretty song though." "Ah." Suddenly, a bright blue light whizzed past me and then went in circles around me room.

Winter sat up, alert. "It's okay, Hrive. You can go back to sleep." I whispered to her. "Wait, you can see it?" I nodded. "Yup. And you can see it?" He nodded. "I call it Blue. It lives around here and randomly comes to my house. I don't mind, though." He nodded slowly.

"So you can see fairies too…"

"Why yes, I can."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

I nodded, he shrugged, and then left. I turned back to my computer and returned to my game.

* * *

><p>It was currently eleven at night, and me, I was reading. Well, not actual books, but I was reading fanfic. That counts! But, I was nearly done a hilarious dare fic, and the power goes out. "Gyashe! Good thing I saved it to my favorites…" I scratched Winter, put my laptop on my desk, and turned off the light. As I went to sleep, I thought about how eventful <em>this <em>day was too. I guess whenever I get a new unit, the day will be very busy.

Winter shifted up beside me, purring, and I moved my arm on top of her. Then, thunder vibrated the house, fully waking me, Winter, and probably Matthew and Arthur. And, then the rain. I smiled. The rain was very nice on the roof, although the random thunder was being rude and interrupting it. Well, since I'm referring to random things like people now, I think I should go to sleep. No more fanfic tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter is up! Yay!<strong>

**I shall not tell you what gyashe means. you figure it out.**

**No new unit this chapter! Next chapter, though.**

**My teeth hurt 'cause i got a re-tie for my braces. And one bracket popped off. TT^TT**

**So, if you don't watch Doctor Who or Phineas and Ferb, watch them. They are epic. Also, Entanglement is a pretty good game. :)**

**Have a prussian day!**

**Review? :3**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	4. America and People getting Jobs

Doesn't _this _chapter title sound exciting?

I still don't own hetalia or lollidictator's manuals. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I snapped awake to a large crash. And several curses. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There were scones everywhere on the floor, plus a pan, and Arthur glaring sourly at the open oven and an oven mitt. "What happened?" I sighed. He glanced over, and continued glaring. "I was taking the scones out of the oven and It fell over." "Were you using one hand?"<p>

"…Yes." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I've told you before that you need two hands to take that pan out of the oven!" He looked down. "Sorry…" "Okay. Now, let's pick these up, and I can make chocolate croissants." He looked at me with disgust.

"The _frog's _food?"

"Yes, now, is it him making them, or me?"

"You."

"So what is the problem?"

"It's _french_ food."

"And?"

"…"

"Exactly. Now, help me pick up these scones!"

He nodded and we cleaned up the kitchen. I picked up a clean pan and put triangle-cut dough on it and in about three minutes, they were all rolled up into neat little crescent moons. "And, in for twenty minutes!" I set them in the oven and set the timer. "Lalala…" I looked at the clock above the timer. "Hmm… Let's see. Last two times he came around a thirty."

"Who? And how do you come around a thirty?" I looked away and at Arthur. "Harold. He's my delivery guy for the units. And you can come around a thirty by, say, arriving somewhere at 7:30. Any hour where the minute part is thirty." He nodded. I smiled. "Five…Four…Thre-" Knock-knock-knock-knock. I sighed and went to open the door. "Good morning, Harold."

"Mmhmm. Here's the signer." I signed as he wheeled the crate in. Winter walked in and looked up at Harold. "Whoa…Err, you know there is a _bobcat _in here?" I nodded. "Yep, she's my pet. Her name is Winter." She walked over to me and did figure eights around my legs. I handed him the clipboard. "Bye! Winter seems very protective of you." I smiled. "She is. Bye." I bent down and pet her and she purred.

I peeked into the kitchen for the croissants' time. Seven more minutes. I picked up the manual and sat on the couch. "Mm…Alfred." England came over. "Who is it?" "We got Alfie!" He stared at me, and then the box. "WHAT? We don't need the git, send 'im back!" The box shook and America popped out. "Iggy! And other random girl!" He shouted with a grin.

Matthew came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Why do I hear America, eh?" "Mattie!" Alfred ran over and hugged his brother, who he would probably forget soon. Arthur facepamled and Matt just looked annoyed. Alfred walked over to me and grinned a wide grin. "Hehe, who're you, then?" I was about to answer when he got tackled by my bobcat from the side.

Matthew, Arthur, and I all burst into laughter as Al tried to get Winter off of him. "W-winter! Bad bobcat! Down!" I managed to say. I quickly reprogrammed him and then got the croissants out of the oven. Everyone picked one up, even Arthur who had a look that said 'fine, fine, I'll have one.' "Anyway, I'm Lostariel, or Lost, and that was my pet bobcat, Winter."

He slightly shuddered. "That is one psycho bobcat…" I laughed. "Nah, she's just very protective of me!" Matthew picked up another croissant before stuffing a few things in his hoodie pocket. "Well, I'm off to the ice rink, see you later!" I nodded to him before he left, and I picked up another croissant. "Oh yeah, you have to get a job so you can get new clothes." Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I haaaave to?" "Yes. You can't go around in this time period wearing a World War two uniform. You can keep the bomber jacket if it makes you happy."

"Okay!" He finished messily and ran out the door. "Well, he was fast." I wrapped up the remaining croissants in plastic wrap and put them in the fridge. "Don't you have a job?" asked Arthur. I sat on the couch and Winter rested her head on my lap. "I do, but I only go to it on Wednesdays, haven't you noticed?" "Actually, I haven't. What do you do?" I smiled. "I actually have an art studio at town, with some of my friends. We all have a work day on the weekday."

"That sounds nice." "You should get a job too, y'know." He sighed and walked over. "I know, but there isn't a lot of stuff I'd like to do here." I stood up and started looking at DVDs. "You seriously haven't noticed the amount of ghosts in this town? Quite a few people are complaining. I'm sure you could make something out of that." "Really? That sounds nice. But where should I start?" How about two houses over on the left? She's been complaining for awhile, now."

"Okay. I'll be off, then." "Bye!" Arthur shut the door, and the house was once again quiet. Seeing as no one was here, I started up hetalia. It was at the part where Greece was sleeping through all the chaos when the door slammed open. "Yaaay!" I paused hetalia. "You got a job?" I found this really cool art studio and they hired me!" I froze. "Was there a sign out front?" Alfred sat down on the couch. "Hmm…Nope!" I faceplanted into the couch arm rest thing and sighed. "Congrats, co-worker…" Wow…that kind of sounded a little cheesy.

"Whoa, you work there too? No way!" I nodded. "I started it with my friends. What was the girl at the cashier's reaction once you came in?" "Hmm. First she gaped, and then shook her head." I looked at something, i dunno what, though. "Yeah, that sounds like something Mara would do. Anyway, what days?" "Mara said I could work on Monday, Friday, and Wednesday as the cashier." "Mm, I work there on Wednesday, so, yeah."

"Cool! So, what'cha watchin'?" I smiled. "Hetalia! Want to watch?" He shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

><p>At about lunch, Arthur got back. As he walked into the kitchen where I was making lunch, Winter was watching Alfred carefully, even though he was just lazily sitting on the couch watching a random movie. Arthur sat down on a stool at the island. "So, what happened?" I said, without turning around.<p>

"Well, Mrs. Stevenson was complaining about a ghost, she thought it was an animal of some sort because she said she felt something brush past her legs every so often, and something pounce on her or cuddle up to her at night. So, I found it, and she was right for the animal, and it was a cat. The reason it didn't want to leave was because it was buried there in the backyard, and some of its stuff was too. I convinced it to stay in the basement, where Mrs. Stevenson was able to set up a corner for it."

"Wow, that's cool. How much did you make?"

"Well, she insisted on forty dollars, so, that's what I ended up getting."

"Ah, she's always been very nice. Tomorrow, if you want, there's a ghost problem or something at the Italian restaurant near the store we went to for clothes a couple days ago.

"Yes, I think I might do that."

Alfred walked in. "I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go get some Mickey D's! Want any?" I sighed. "Alfred, there is no McDonalds around here." He made a noise at pitch higher than I would've thought he could make. "WHAT? NO MCDONALDS?" He looked close to fainting. I tried not to laugh. I don't care if that sounds cruel, such a big fuss about _McDonald's._"No, no McDonald's. Out here in Montana, we make our own meals. Now, I believe the chicken is almost ready. Would you like some?"

He nodded weakly and flopped back onto the couch in the living room. I heard the door close and Matthew walked in. "What's for lunch and… what happened to Al?" I laughed. "We're having chicken, macaroni and cheese, and watermelon. Oh, and your brother is like that because he discovered the lack of McDonald's in this town." Matthew chuckled and set the table. "Thanks." "Mmhmm." I put everything and sat down.

"Oi, Alfred, it's lunch time!" He walked in rather quietly, which was odd. I Served myself and then everybody else served but Al. "Al, are you okay?" "Mmrmlrmrmlrm…" I looked at him, then Arthur, then Matt. They both shrugged. "Dude, you'll survive without McDonalds. I can make hamburgers _way _better then the fast food places." He quickly snapped out of it. "Really! Yaaay!" I snickered as he eagerly served himself. I took a bite, signaling that we all could start eating.

I started on the macaroni and cheese since I think that's the best part of that meal. As soon as the boys had some of the mac 'n cheese, they all smiled. "Whoa, dude, this is awesome mac 'n cheese!" "I agree, this is quiet good!" "This is some of the best I've had, eh!" I giggled. "Thanks! I'd _never _be this good if my mom hadn't taught me!" Matthew looked at me. "_Your _mom? She can cook?" This made me laugh. "Oh yeah! My mom is a freaking _awesome_ cook! Even though she really doesn't seem like it." He nodded. "Hmm? Why would it be weird for your mom to be a good cook?" asked Arthur. I sigh-laughed. "Well, my mom is…odd. She often acts like an eight-year old, but knows how to be mature and other stuff. She just chooses not to." "Ah." "Dude, that sounds awesome!" I picked up a forkful of macaroni and popped it into my mouth. "Hehe, mmrph, thanks! Hey, want to watch some Doctor Who after dinner tonight?"

"Sure!" Matthew and Arthur answered at the same time. "Doctor Who? What's that?" "It's a totally _epic _TV sci-fi show! I think you'd like it." "Okay then, sure!" I smiled. I think we're going to watch _Blink._

* * *

><p><strong>So, another chapter is up! Woot!<strong>

**Loudheart14 wanted good ol' Al to be next, and I agreed since when I chose the next random country, it was Switzerland. I mean, talk about three rather boring blondes in a row! So, I hope you like it, Loudheart14-san!**

**I don't care if you've never heard of Doctor Who, you HAVE GOT to watch it. Or at least watch the episode _Blink. _'Cause that is one of the best episodes.**

**Anyway, Review? :3**

**Thanks for reading!**_  
><em>


	5. Scary Angels, Art, and Italies

I don't own the manuals, or doctor who. the manuals belong to Lollidictator-san.

* * *

><p>We all sat down on the couch, how we managed that… I don't know. I flipped the remote before turning on the TV and DVD player. "We're watching blink!~" Arthur smirked. "Nice choice." "Blink?" replied Matthew and Al at the same time. I snickered. "Oh, you'll see." Winter hopped up and curled up on my lap. I pressed play and watched as Sally Sparrow climbed over the fence. Can you tell I've watched this before?<p>

"This is booooooring!" I scowled. "Shut up and watch." Al sighed and did so. All fell silent when the stone angel came on screen.

* * *

><p>As the credits for the episode quickly scrolled up the screen, all was quiet. I glanced at them. Arthur had a look that was half 'oh crap' and half 'that was a good episode'. Matthew was all 'oh crap', and Alfred was frantically looking around the darkened room hiding behind a random blanket. I giggled. "Al, are you alright?" He jumped and looked over. "N-n-never better!" We all smiled with the exception of Al. Personally, I felt the same way. It always has this effect.<p>

I looked at the time. It was 10:00. That took longer than I had expected. "Time for beeeed!~" I said cheerily. I skipped upstairs with Matthew and Arthur following. They weren't skipping, sadly. I turned suddenly into my bedroom, where Winter was sleeping soundly. I slipped into my pajamas and got in bed. "Mela lle, Hrive! Quel dome!" She snuggled up to me and I quickly fell asleep, thanking my room that it had no windows.

Around eleven, or something, I heard a meeping from the doorway and Winter growling. I turned to the door in my bed and squinted. He was wearing some random t-shirt and shorts and holding a teddy bear. I sighed. "Yes…?" "I'm scaaaaaaared!" he whined. "…" He looked close to tears, and I raised an eyebrow. "And?" "C-can I sleep with you? T-to protect you from the angels?" "Winter's already got that covered."

"Pleeeeaaaase?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Just don't try anything. You do and Winter gets you. I rolled till I hit the wall and then went back to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Winter curling up at my feet and weight shifting on the bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an awkward position. Alfred was hugging me like a stuffed toy, and it was hard to breath. I tried to push him off but my arms were kind of stuck. I tried using my feet but he wouldn't budge. "Alfreeeed. Wake uuuup." I hissed. Nothing. "Wake up!" Nothing. "WAKE UP AIDOR!" Nothing. Argh, why isn't this working? I smirked as I got an idea. I gasped as much as I could in a death grip. "ALFRED WAKE UP, THERE'S AN ANGEL RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" His eyes snapped open and he released me.<p>

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" There's that oddly high pitch again. Good morning Arthur and Matthew if they weren't already awake. He was sitting up and looking all around. I laughed and Winter lifted her head and seemed to grin. I heard a soft chuckle coming from downstairs followed by a groan from Matthew's room across the hall. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I shoved Al in the shoulder. "Shoo, there aren't any angels, and I gotta change." He relaxed, rubbed his eyes, and walked out of my room. I chose to wear my Doctor Hoo t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I scratched Winter behind the ears before heading downstairs. I wandered into the kitchen where England was reading the newspaper. Weird. I'm not subscribed to any newspaper. "I take it Alfred's reaction amused you?" He looked up. "Heh, very much so. Never knew he could hit that pitch!" A couple of shouts came from upstairs. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" "ALFRED SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" For someone as quiet as Canada, he sure could yell if he really wanted to.

Arthur and I chuckled and I popped a bagel into the toaster. I got out the cream cheese and then stared into space. When the toaster popped, I jumped and squeaked, slightly amusing Arthur. I got my bagel, spread the cream cheese, and started eating. "I'm going to work today, along with… Alfred." Arthur glanced at me. "Mm." As soon as I finished I hopped up the stairs. I knocked on Mattie's door quietly. "Matthew!~ Time to get up! You'll be late for work!"

"…Okay…" came a tired reply. I smiled and wandered over to Alfred's room. I opened the door to reveal him sprawled across his bed. "Aidor!~ Get up, we gotta go to work! It's Wednesday!" He rolled over. "Get up or I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch _Blink _in the dark over and over again!" He practically shot out of bed. "Okay, okay!" I smiled and went back downstairs. I smiled. "Trololololololololololo, ah ah ah ah ah." I grabbed my art supplies and opened the door.

"Bye Arthur! Good Luck with the Italian restaurant!" I closed the door behind me and started walking. An odd thing with me is that even though I'm thin, the cold doesn't really bother me. I quickly arrive at our art studio, unlocking the door. I smile at all of my friends art. I don't have much art put up, because it takes me awhile to do. Today I was going to continue on a piece with two bunnies. But, for now, I had to do the cash register since _someone _wasn't here yet.

About twenty minutes later, Alfred popped into the store. I pouted. "What took you so long?" I said, still looking at my book. "Hehehe…" I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. I facepalmed. "Why are you still wearing your PJs?" He looked surprised. "I'm not wearing my- oh wait. Sorry!" He ran out and I rolled my eyes. Back to my book. I chuckled. I could just see Arthur shouting at him. '_You bloody idiot, how could you forget to get dressed?' _

He soon came back and was rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe…sorry." I nodded. "You're on the register. I'll be in the back painting." "Do I get to draw or something?" I nodded and put a bookmark in the book. "We switch after my lunch break." I stood up. "What about _my _lunch break?" I sighed and turned in the doorway for the studio. "You get yours after I come back to work the register." "Oh." I walked in and went to my spot in the corner.

I stretched and unpacked my art supplies. "When is your lunch break?" Al called from the front room. I rolled my eyes. "When do you think it is? It's noon!" I started painting the clouds. "What are you drawing?"

"I'm painting."

"Then what are you painting?"

"Rabbits. Get back to work."

"There isn't any work!"

"See that pile of art? Put it on the shelves according to the letter of the first name."

"Okay."

Ugh, Why does he have to be so talkative? I need it to be quiet when I'm painting seriously. I started painting one cloud into the shape of a rabbit.

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched. It was past lunch, and it was nearly time to close up. Being at the cash register was so booooooring when not a lot of people come in. I looked at the clock. It was kind of like a kid waiting to get out of school. Only five more minutes. I was close to finishing my painting, but that would have to wait until next week. Alfred stormed into the shop room holding a piece of stock paper. "I'm doooone!"<p>

"Did you color it?"

"No…"

"Did you want to?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, that'll have to wait for Friday, we're about to leave."

"Awww…"

I just had to smile at his child-likeness or something along those lines. The clock chimed. "Time to go!~" He put down his drawing and I picked up my bag. We walked out of the store and I locked it. We walked into the house to find a giant crate in the living room. "Arthur? Do you know what this is?" No reply. "Must be out…" I muttered. I walked up to it while Al went into the kitchen. I grabbed the booklet. "But I thought they came every three days…"

"Ooh!~" "That's _my _cookie dough. You have to buy your own if you want some." "How much do you want?" "Go get your own from the market!" "Aww…" I rolled my eyes and flipped open the booklet.

**FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own FELICIANO VARGAS unit! In order to allow you full access to all of your unit's wonderful traits, we have provided this manual. Reading it is highly advised to avoid any undesirable situations involving a furious older brother unit.

"Great… At least it's Italy." I opened the crate. "I might as well cook past-" Winter had jumped up on the edge and was about to bat at his curl. "WINTER, NO!" Crap. Too late. I tried doing a face-crate, but that would hurt. "V-v-ve…" I sighed. "Sorry…that was my cat." Winter had fled the room. I heard a furious pounding on the door. "Just a minute…I have to deal with your brother…" "Ve! Okay!" I opened the door a crack.

"H-hello?" I said in my best little-girl voice. And using puppy eyes. Just in case I grabbed an oddly convenient baseball bat. Lovino barged in. "WHAT TH-" Turns out I didn't need the baseball bat. Winter has got me covered in that. At this point, I had an Italy moment. "I'M SORRY DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!" I fled upstairs to my bedroom where I shut the door. I sat down on my bed. What the heck am I going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAY NEW CHAPTERRR!<strong>

**Sorry I kept you waiting! I was in Tennessee and stuff.**

** Mela lle - love you**

**Hrive - Winter**

**Quel dome - Good night**

**See ya! Review? :3**


	6. Romano, Funny Videos, and a Ghost

**Again, I own nothing but Lostariel, Winter, her house, etc.**

* * *

><p>I peeked out of my door. The coast was clear. I wonder what that came from*. I looked around and ninja-ed to the stairway. I looked into the living room, still at the top. Romano spotted me and started cursing again while running to the stairs. Feli was just sitting there, looking a bit confused. Seeing as he was coming up the stairs, I ran up to the wall between Matthew and Arthur's rooms. He started shouting in multiple languages and I curled up into a ball.<p>

"GO AWAYYYYYY!" It suddenly occurred to me that I was acting like Russia when Belarus is around. He stopped shouting for a second. I opened my eyes and he had an oddly apologetic look on his face. But still the usual background look of grumpiness. "Merda…" He looked down at me. "Sorry, okay?" I stood up and nodded. "Okay." "Good." I sighed. "I'm Lostariel. That or Lost." "Romano." I stood up and walked downstairs with him following.

There was another knocking. I cautiously opened the door. "Hello?" There was a girl a little shorter than me, and had a worried look. "Romano is here, right? Sorry if he bothered you, he just got this weird look and took off." I nodded. "Yep! He's here." Romano walked out. "Bye." He said and walked down the steps. "Bye! Sorry again!" "Okay! Bye!" "Bye fratello! Ve!~" Romano rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I shut the door and smiled.

I turned to Italy. "So! I never introduced myself! I'm Lostariel. If that's too hard, then Lost." "Ve!~ Okay!" I walked into the kitchen where Alfred was happily munching on some random oreos. "Well, some help you were." He laughed sheepishly. "The hero wanted some oreos!" I sighed and sat down next to him. I held out my hand. "Gimme oreo." He handed me an oreo and I slowly ate it while staring at something random. "What should we have for dinner?"

"Burgers!"

"No."

"Aww… please?

"No."

"Hmph."

Italy wandered in. "Ve!~ Pastaaaa!" I smiled. "Ooh! Good idea Feli! We'll have pasta for dinner!" "Yaaaaaay!" "How about chicken alfredo?" "Ve!~ Okay!" I stretched and got up. "I guess I'm gonna go to my room now. Hope fully Arthur and Matthew will be back soon." "Okay.""Ve!~" I wandered to my room and put my laptop on my desk. Winter walked in and jumped onto my bed. I decided to go to youtube, since I was bored.

I searched for dramatic chipmunk. I started looking at all the different versions. Hmm… dramatic eagle…okay. "BAHAHA! HEY AL, GET UP HERE!" I heard him coming up the stairs. Which is kind of hard to miss. He popped into my room. "Yeeaaaah?" I motioned for him to come over. I adjusted the screen and then played the video again. We both broke down laughing. In time to the dramatic music, the eagle looked directly at the camera, and then gaped.

I finally managed to catch my breath. "If…if you think that's funny, then you should see _this." _I went to my bookmarks and clicked on one that I had discovered before I had any units. I sang along happily. "LUAU! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Russia 'cause he is a treat, come on down and dine, on this tasty swine, all ya have to do is get in liiiiiiiine!~ Are ya achin'? –yup yup yup- Fooor some bacon? –yup yup yup- Heeeee's a big pig! –yup yup- you can be a big pig too! OY!" Al was literally on the floor laughing.

Too bad we couldn't get Iggy to do that. Or maybe we could…Hehe. Once Al slightly calmed down, we started scheming about how to get him to do that. Italy walked past my door. "Ve!~ What's going on?" I put my laptop on sleep mode and got up. "Oh, just some funny videos. Oh! You need to get stuff into your room!" I walked out and back to his crate in the living room.

* * *

><p>Italy was now lounging in his new room, Al was probably playing the wii, and I was drawing and had put my i-phone on the radio-thing so it played my music. Right now it was playing Stratosphere Deep Sea Version. It was insanely calming. And then Matryoshka came on. I started singing along. That song is <em>really <em>hard for me to sing. Anyway, I heard the front door open and close. Soon after came a barely audible "I'm Hooome!"

I paused my music and went downstairs. "Hey Matthew! How was the ice rink?" I hung up his coat. "Eh, it was okay. Only a few people came in, though." Kumajiro wandered up. "Who are you?" Matthew picked up his bear. "I'm Canada." I sat down in a random chair. "I wonder how Iggy is doing. That reminds me. I have a video to show you. But that's for later. Or maybe your brother can show you." He shrugged and went into the living room.

I stretched and got up. Winter walked into the room. "Oh, hello Hrive, I might be going out for a bit to see how Arthur is doing. Take care of things while I'm gone." She simply yawned in response, and I went to the front door. I grabbed my jacket which I had designed like the ones in Matryoshka, teehee, and put it on. I pulled up the hood and pulled it together so you couldn't see my face. I was able to walk to the living room where I crept up on Alfred.

I jumped between him and the TV, shouting, "BOO!" "AAAAUUUGH!" I opened my hood to see him staring at me. "What was that for?" I laughed. "I was bored, and I needed your attention. I'm going out to see how Iggy is doing, and I just wanted to let you know. Be back in a bit!" I slipped out the door and into the chilly air. "Aaah!" I started walking into town, looking at the various familiar stores until I got to the restaurant. When I got there, I looked at it for about ten seconds.

"Well, in I go!" I opened the door and stepped in. I looked at the scene before me. Chairs and tables were all over the place, on their sides or upside down and whatnot. However, the unusual thing was that Arthur was sitting with a ghost at an untouched table, having some tea. I only stared. "What?" I said, plainly. Arthur looked up. "Oh, hello Lostariel! I was just having tea with the ghost of this place!"

"Err…I can see that."

"What's wrong?"

"What happened here?"

"Oh! You mean the terrible mess of tables and chairs?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Right, right. Well, this man here, used to be the owner of this place. Before it was a restaurant, I mean. It used to be an antique shop until he accidentally fell."

I raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"I fell on a screwdriver." Answered the ghost.

"… That's an annoying way to die."

The ghost nodded.

"Anyway, I just wanted to have a cup of tea before moving on. Thank you, Mr. Kirkland. I'll be on my way now. I'm sorry I made this horrible mess. Goodbye!"

It slowly faded out of sight. All was silent for about a minute. "Well…that was odd." Arthur nodded. "Now, will you help me pick up this mess?" I nodded and started re-arranging the tables and chairs. I picked up a table to suddenly find…a person. I squeaked. "Who's he and why is there?" I shouted. Arthur walked over. "Oh, that's the manager. He's alright. He just fainted when he saw the mess. Put 'im over there." He pointed to a booth.

I leaned the guy up against the booth. He slumped over and did a face-plant on the table. I sighed, and continued picking up chairs and tables and other stuff. We soon finished, and waited for the manager to wake up. I started poking his head. Arthur sighed. "What?" "That's not a very good way to be woken up." The guy stirred. "But it works!" protested. He picked up his head and looked around. "Oh thank heavens that ghost is gone!"

He turned to Arthur. "Thank you soooo much! Now I'll have more business again!" He handed Arthur a wad of cash. Arthur nodded. "Thank you." "No, thank _you._" I giggled a bit. "Well, we'd best be on our way, so, goodbye." The manager nodded. "Thank you, again!" We left the restaurant and started walking back home. "That was cool. How do you get them to cooperate?" I asked him. He chuckled. "I'm not telling anyone that!"

I shrugged. "Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"When we get home, do you think you could do the hula?"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>BAHAHAHAHA! <strong>

***I wonder where 'the coast is clear' came from. When you think about it, it sounds weird.**

**It was sooooo much fun writing this chapter!**

**DRAMATIC EAGLE IS FREAKING HILARIOUS. Look it up on youtube.**

**England doing the hula is even more hilarious. Look that up, too.**

**I also love the songs, Stratosphere Deep Sea Version, and Matryoshka.**

**I'm going to make a matryoshka hoodie for halloween. Gonna be matryoshka canada. o3o**

**Herp derp derp.**

**Oh! I have a question for you readers. How old do you think Lost-chan is?**

**Review your answers. Or just review, please.**

**'Till next chapter! :D**


	7. iiiEEEAAHHHHEEUUGH!

I don't own hetalia, the manuals, pokemon, whatever canada's watching, and gin-chan. she's my best friend who isn't on here.

* * *

><p>Arthur and I walked in the front door. "We're home!" Winter walked over and wound herself around my legs. I giggled and kneeled down. "Nice to see you too, Hrive." I stood up again and hung my jacket up. Arthur did the same and then went into the living room. Something smelled…nice. "Hey, what's cooking?" I walked into the kitchen. "Ve!~ You're back! The pasta's almost ready!" "Oh, good." I stretched and wandered back into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Matthew.<p>

I started wondering; the max I have for bedrooms is five, and they're filled up. Me, Matthew, Al, Arthur, and Italy. Where would the next unit stay? I hoped it wasn't Russia. No one could stop him from taking someone's room. I tend to space out when I'm lost in thought, and sometimes I accidentally stare at people. In this case it was Al. "Lost? Are you okay? You're kinda creepin' me out with that stare." I blinked and found him looking at me oddly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He turned back to the game.

"You were just staring at me. Like, into my _soul _or something. Staring right through me." I snorted. "Sorry, I do that when I think a lot." "Mm." I returned to thinking. The attic? I've never really been up there much, I might have to get someone to help me with that. Not the basement, I always felt they were to secluded from the whole house, though that might do for Prussia or something. "Ve!~ Dinner's ready!" I came back to reality and got up.

I walked into the kitchen with the others. As we sat down, Feli placed the pots on the table. "How much did you make?" I asked him. "Ve!~ I made a whooole lot!" I smiled and served myself along with the others. My serving covered my plate. Arthur stared at it. "Are you sure you can eat all that?" I nodded. "Yep!" Feli picked up his fork, so I did, and we began eating.

* * *

><p>I leaned back in my chair, just finished eating. Arthur and Matthew stared at me in disbelief. "You really <em>did <em>eat all that!" I smiled and nodded. "I looooove chicken alfredo! It's my favorite food!" I said happily, closing my eyes. My mind started thinking about random stuff. I wondered who I'd get next, I just hoped it wasn't France or Korea. Everyone took that as permission to leave. "Hey, Lost? Can I use your laptop?" "Sure." I said, not really paying attention.

"Okay." Alfred left to my room. "PASTAAAAAAAA!~" I giggled. I stood up and pushed in my chair and left for the living room where Matthew was watching something. I picked up my DSi and turned it on, lowering the volume. Winter climbed up on my lap and I half lay on the couch, not wanting to invade Matthew's personal space*. I scratched her behind her ears, making her purr. I started pokemon White, grumbling to myself, I had saved in the elite four. I _hate _doing that. It means you have to go on, and can't take a break unless you lose. Which I didn't want to do.

I healed my team*, and then went on to the last one. Caitlin. I never liked her, she was snobby, and she was the hardest for me to beat. I gave my lovely arceus a ghost plate, and started the battle. I was about half way through her pokemon. "Hey Loooost!" The sudden shout made me hit the wrong move which, in my case, did utterly nothing. And my poor volcarona got knocked out. I muttered some rude words in elvish before closing my DSi and going upstairs.

"Yes?" He turned to me and pointed at the screen. "I found your youtube channel!" I pushed up my glasses. "Really? How?" He laughed. "You forgot to log out!"I sighed. "Oh." He clicked around. "Oo!~" I looked at the screen. It was one of my chibi dubs. "No wai-" I was cut off by the start of Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen. I blushed as a cute, high pitched voice started singing instead of England. I blushed. "Hahaha! Did you make that?" I blushed darker. "Yeah, when I was thirteen, six years ago." I muttered the last part, I don't know why.

He continued laughing. "Hahaha! You like Iggy!" He teased I blushed again and glared at him. "HEY IGGY," I smirked as I knew how to get him to stop. I took in a big breath. "ANGELLLLLLLS!" "GYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" My eyes widened. What the heck kind of noise was that? I broke down laughing. I could barely hear Arthur's footsteps as he stopped in my doorway, looking very confused. "Err, yes?" I stopped laughing immedeatly and shot a death glare at Al only to be ignored. "Lost liiiikes you!~" We both blushed and looked at each other before I looked at the floor.

* * *

><p>I needed to get him back. Something <em>good. <em>That would scare the daylights out of him. I had shoved him out of my room angrily with me shouting at him. I searched through my closet for a loose, baggy shift. You know, one of those under dresses? I folded it up and put it on my bedside table. I searched around some more, eventually giving up the search for the halo. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I had to go in to the studio tomorrow. Not because I _had _to. I sometimes just like visiting my friends.

I sighed and opened my door. The hallway was completely clear. I shut my door behind me and proceeded down the stairs and back to the couch. Matthew was still watching his show. "What was that about?" He asked. I blushed slightly. "Uh…nothing." He shrugged and I picked up my DSi again. I happily sent out my arceus, glad to get rid of her musharna. I healed my poor volcarona and kept battling. When I play pokemon, I turn very childish, and I _will _start shouting at my games. Or laughing. Maniacally. I finally took out all of her pokemon. "BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I FINALLY GOT YOU, YOU SHOR!" I shouting, continuing to laugh.

Matthew jumped and looked at me like I was crazy. And he also looked a little scared. "Eh…" I stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry." He nodded slowly and turned back to the television. I walked happily to the champion's room to find…N. "Uuuugh! Why can't you go awaaaaay?"

"…"

"Not you, Matthew."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed. I looked around in the hall, and , as expected, no one. It was too early. I quietly walked out, and downstairs. I picked up a croissant and put on my epic fluffy jacket. I stepped out the door, and started eating my croissant. I had grabbed the shift and was carrying it in one of my hands. I looked into the studio window. No one was here, yet. I took the key and unlocked the door. I stepped on and went straight to the back. I searched through the cans of spray paint until I found stone grey. I hung the shift on the clothes line we used for hanging paintings. I shook it, and sprayed the entire thing grey. Not the inside, of course. I looked around for a good size piece of rope I could use for tying up the middle part.<p>

I found a rope, cut it to the length I needed, and spray painted that grey, too. I hung them both up to dry, and then, finding nothing else to do, went over to my painting and started to paint again.

* * *

><p>I heard the door open. "Ehm, hello? You're not supposed to be in here." I heard my friend, Gin, call out. "It's only me, Gin. I came in to do some stuff. "Oooh! You <em>scared<em> me, Lost!" "Hehe, sorry." My friend walked into the actual studio. "Woah. What's that for?"

"Scaring the heck out of America."

"America? You mean _hetalia _America?"

"Eeyup. The very one."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"The others haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I got hetalia units."

"Pssshhh. Yeah, right."

"Fine. Come see for yourself after work."

She sighed, and put her backpack against the wall. "…Fine." I smiled and stood up. "I think I finished!" Gin came over. "Ooh, pretty! Bunnies! What's it from?" I smiled, putting down my pallet. "It's from Watership Down. Think someone will buy it?" Gin shrugged and walked out into the front room. "You never know what people will buy." I nodded and followed her. I browsed through me and my friend's art. "Whaaat? No one's bought the rose? But it's so pretty and Katy did such a good job on it!"

Gin ignored me, and focused on drawing. I sighed and stepped towards the door."I'll be leaving, now. Tell Katy to come here early tomorrow, I need her help with something." All I heard was an "Okay…" As I left the art studio. I happily walked home, enjoying the fact that I was going to get Al back. Hehehe…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updates in awhileeeeee! TT^TT Busy with school and all that.<strong>

**There are some boys in my english class who say i stare into their souls. i'm not kidding. XD**

***I _always _laugh when I read that. XD**

**Shor-look it up.**

**Oh! And from earlier chapters, Aidor-idiot.**

**I shout at my pokemon games.**

**If you're to lazy to do the math, Lostariel is 19.**

**I'm not 19. Still a number of years.**

**Revieeeew? :3**

**MOOSTACHE.**

**look up finland's manry scream ten minute challenge. XD**


	8. I like cookies :D

I own little.

* * *

><p>I quietly snuck in the front door. I could hear Al talking loudly in the kitchen. I hung up my jacket and walked in. "Hey." Arthur turned to me. "Oh <em>there <em>you are! I was wondering where you went! At least you can get the git behind me to shut up." He said, motioning to Al. I giggled and started looking for the fridge for something to eat. I grabbed out my lovely cookie dough. And a spoon. "Bloody hell, why are you having that for breakfast? You should have something more healthy."

Al snorted. "Like your scones are any healthier." I sat down at the island next to Arthur. "Actually, he's not that bad anymore." I answered for the glaring Arthur. He calmed down and Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's impossible." "Is that a challenge?" Al smirked. "Yep! It definitely is." I sighed as both of them smirked. Matthew came down in his pajamas. "Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

I shrugged. "Depends. We have cookie dough, and Arthur has just been challenged to bake something decent." He nodded and started to say something before Al cut him off. "Hey! You said I couldn't have any cookie dough!" I nodded. "I said _you _couldn't have any. I never said anything about Matthew or Arthur or Feli." He just stood there. Matthew walked in and grabbed a spoon. "Yes, thank you. I would like some cookie dough." He was smiling, probably happy that he didn't have to share something delicious aside from maple syrup with his brother who would've taken it all.

"Anyway," Al said, turning back to Arthur, "If I win, and you fail, then you have to do the hula! If you win, then-"

"You have to eat no junk food whatsoever for a month." Matthew finished.

I snorted. "You can be pretty evil."

Al stared in shock, before thinking about it. He smirked. "Sure. But Iggy's gonna loooose!~"

Arthur rolled his eyes before closing his book and pulling a pan out of a bottom cabinet. He put it on the stove before pulling out some ingredients to make dough. I just continued eating cookie dough with Matt.

* * *

><p>Arthur laughed triumphantly. He had made scones, with chocolate chips in them, and was now distributing them. I decided not to get Feli up, since he'd only protest and complain loudly, sending Arthur to the emo corner. Matthew and I took one with no hesitation while Al narrowed his eyes and took 20 secinds just to grab one. I rolled my eyes and started eating. "Woah! These are better than the last!" I complemented him. He smiled and bowed slightly. "Why, thank you." "Hmm…" I rolled my eyes. Just eat it, Al.<p>

I sighed dramatically. "Fiiiiiine." He took a bite quickly. "Hmmph." We all waited for his reaction. "These aren't…half bad." He replied. Arthur smirked. "Ha. Told you. Now, no fast food for a month." Al nearly spit out the scone. "Whaaaat?"

"You agreed to it." I replied.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"I neeeed my fast food!"

I rolled my eyes. "One week?" I asked Matthew.

He sighed. "…fine. Just because I don't want to hear his whining."

"YAAAAY!"

I nodded and went up the stairs. I knocked on Feli's door. "Feli? Buon Giorno!" Using pretty much the only Italian I know. "Ve!~ Come in!" I opened the door. "Gah! Feli, put on some paaants!" I shouted, slamming the door and walking into my room. I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. "Bye!" I heard Matthew shout as well as he could before I heard the door shut. I pet Winter, who had walked in. "Hello, Hrive. How are you this morning?"

"Mrra." "Good to hear it." She jumped on my bed and laid down. I clicked all my pokemon on pokefarm before opening my i-tunes. I blinked. I x-ed it out, and put my i-pod on shuffle, starting with panda hero. I turned around, looking at all my art on my walls. I found the umbreon-espeon fusion I had made when in 6th grade, the surreal drawing of Winter, and other stuff. I came upon a photo from about five years ago. It was the summer when I went to summer camp, and I made an awesome friend. I never knew how to contact her, though.

"Pa-pa-pa-ra! Pa-pa-pa-ra-pa! Are wa kitto panda hero!" I blurted out. I laughed, it was the easiest line of the song. Winter opened one eye, but then went back to sleep. I spun around in my computer chair, and started reading fanfics.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch with Arthur, reading. Al was on my laptop again. He needed to go buy his own. I sighed and closed the book. It wasn't very exciting. "I'm going to the ice rink."<p>

"Okay."

I put down my book and grabbed a jacket. The walk to the ice rink wasn't that far, according to me. I looked around. There weren't many people here, a couple old people, but that was about it. I went to the desk and got skates. As I skillfully walked to the rink, I wondered where Matthew was. He had to be here, this _was _the only ice rink in town. I skated around, happy to have the whole rink to myself pretty much. I attempted to stop, but I crashed into the wall instead. "Ow! Gyashe!" I got myself to the door, and explored a bit.

I peeked in several ice rink doors, not finding anything. Eventually, I found some people playing hockey, and I quickly identified Matt. I quietly opened the door and found a seat. No one noticed, as I can be notoriously quiet, and they were wrapped up in the game.

* * *

><p>I returned to home for lunch, having said hi to Matthew, and skating. As I was eating, I decided that I would need help cleaning out the attic, since the next unit would be coming in two days. "Hey, are you gonna find any ghosts today?" I asked Arthur. "Hmm… Theoretically possible." I shrugged and put my plate in the sink. I stopped upstairs at my door. "Hey, Al? I need you to help me clean out the attic." I heard him shut my laptop. "Fine." He opened the door and followed me to the attic. The good thing was that there was already a bed up there.<p>

The bad was that there were boxes and it was incredibly dusty. I opened a box and slid it to a space. "This is the pile of stuff I want to keep. Make a pile over there that we don't need." He nodded. "Okay." We sorted through a lot of boxes. "Woah! Dude! How'd you _get _all these?" I looked over his shoulder. It was a box full of old video games. "I forgot. You can have them if you want. But you get your own TV. Unless you find one."

He pulled a television out of a corner. "Well." "Sweeeet!" He shoved all that into his own little pile. We quickly finished after that, and started bringing boxes downstairs. Once we finished, I brought up some rags and a duster. "I don't wanna cleeeaaaan!" I sighed. I'll just ask Arthur then." "Yay!" Arthur agreed, and we started cleaning the attic. Once we were done, we went back downstairs to watch some Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed. Today, I scared the daylights out of America. I just had to beat him to the art shop.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY! That was quick, me getting this up.<strong>

**Oo! Can you guess what lost's gonna do? :D**

**For the photo at the summer camp, the other person in it is secret. For now!**

**I'm working on that. You'll find out as soon as i finish the first chapter of my next fic!**

**Though I'd really like if you'd vote on the poll i have so I can actually work on it more. ^w^;**

**Anyway, any suggestions or ideas? I know what's gonna happen next, anyway.**

**Buon Giorno is good morning, i think.**

**For most of this chapter, I just kinda made it up as I went. It's so fun!**

**I'm so happy that it's now at eight chapters! Thanks for reading all this! Have a (insert desert of your choice)!**

**Another fanfic gave me an idea, so, i'm gonna start asking random questions! I'll post the most interesting ones down here.**

**The question; If you could go anywhere in the world and buy something there, here and what? (hope that's not too confusing)**

**Rawr!**

**Review? :3  
><strong>


	9. Kolkolkol America freaks out

I don't own the manual, hetalia, or weeping angels. :D

* * *

><p>I quickly put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I pet Winter before running out my door. I practically inhaled one of Arthur's scones from yesterday before speeding out of the door. I skidded to a stop on the sidewalk and gasped at two things. One, the sun was rising. Two, THE SUN WAS FREAKING RISING! I think I woke up to early. I shrugged and watched the sun. "Wish I had a camera. So pretty!~" I continued to the art store. I found the door already unlocked. I guess Katy was already here. I went inside. "Katy? Morning!" Katy jumped out from the back.<p>

"Lost! Why'd I have to come so early, hm?" She had her hands on her hips and was pouting. "I'm going to scare the daylights out of America today! That's why!" She blinked. "Oh. Yeah. Him." I walked to the back room. "Help me get this on, please." She nodded and helped me with putting on my weeping angel cosplay.

* * *

><p>The bell up front rang. "Hey! 'Sup?" I heard Katy sigh. "Morning, Al. You're on the back first, today." "Sweet!" I stood in the corner in the classic pose. I had to put on a mask so he wouldn't see my smile. Yet. We had dyed my hair grey and painted any exposed skin grey as well. I had to say it was a pretty darn good cosplay. I saw him zoom in and rush to a table with the drawing he was working on on Wednesday on it. Good, he didn't see me. I quickly got bored. I took a careful couple steps forward. I sighed in my head that I made no noise. Again, I am often really quiet. Even when running.<p>

I had an idea. I went to the walked out the door into the main room and behind the desk. "I'll stand near the door, and you call him for something. If that doesn't work, I'll go outside across the street. Claim you needed fresh air or something. Then point me out." I whispered. She nodded. I snuck back in and stood a couple yards away from the door. About five minutes passed, and I was starting to grow impatient.

"Hey, Al? I need you up here, please."

"Okay. Just a sec."

I grinned similar to Russia. I returned to position, and waited. I heard him get up and turn around. "GAH!" He saw me. "Al? What's wrong?" He was wide-eyed and almost shaking. "A-A-An-AA-A-Ange-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! DON'T FREAKING BLIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" It took a lot not to burst out laughing. "H-HELP ME KATYYYYY!" I heard her sigh and walk in. "What?" He pointed a shaky finger at me. She turned around. "What? There's nothing there. Are you okay?" When she was helping me get dressed, I asked her to pretend not to see me if he called. She was doing _wonderful _acting.

She walked between us, blocking his vision. Quickly, I uncovered my eyes and stood in a different position like I was reaching out. "NO! IT'S GOING TO GEEEEET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "AL! Seriously, there's nothing there!" She stepped aside. "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! I-I-IT MOOOOOOO I'M A COW! I MEANT IT MOOOOVED!*" Katy raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'm going back to work." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He wailed. She left. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "BAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA! OH MY GOD!"

I fell over and took off my mask. "I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU *gasp* FE-FELL FOR IT! *gasp* AHAHAAAAHAHAA! YOU SHOULDA *gasp* SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Alfred stood there, confused. But still a little freaked. I continued laughing my butt off. "L-Lost?" I heard giggling from the other room. "HAHAAA! YEAH, IT'S ME! THAT'S FOR EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF IGGY! MEDOR AIDOOOOOOR!" He was still standing there. I was finally able to collect myself.

Katy walked in. "By the way, the look on your face _was _pretty amusing." "Uh…I have no idea what to think." I snorted. "Well, I'll be going home. Have fun here. Bye!" I said, grabbing my clothes and strolling out the door. To anyone out, which there were a few, it would've been very weird to see a grey angel walking calmly down the street. But they were used to my weirdness.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time, and I had both Matthew and Arthur laughing with how I scared Al. "To bloody bad you didn't get a picture!" Feli walked in. "Ve!~ What's going on?" I giggled. "You wouldn't get it." He nodded. "Okay!~" He went off somewhere. "Anyway, I believe the security camera got that on tape." Matthew and Arthur smiled. "When can we see it?" I sighed. "At the end of the month. That's when we replace the tape." They sighed. "Well, that was a very good story. I'm off to the car place to-" "BUT I DON'T WANNA CAR!" Arthur sighed.<p>

"To help the manager with the ghost there." I sighed in relief. I didn't really want a car. They were nice, but too expensive to get and take care of. Matthew nodded. "I should get back to the ice rink. Bye, Lost" They both walked out the door. "Bye." I went to my room and plopped down on the bed. "Aaaahh… Hey Hrive." Winter was already on my bed, and she curled up next to me. Suddenly, the phone rang. I picked it up. "Caelai?"

"Hi Lost! How're you?"

"Tys! I'm fine!"

"Heh. So! Who're your uuuunits?"

I sighed. "Well, first was Mattie."

"I _know_! I talked to him awhile ago. Who eeelse?"

"Well, then I got Arthur, then Alfred, and now Feli. I'll be getting another one tomorrow."

"Oooo!~ Very nice! Who do ya think the next one's gonna be?"

I sighed. "I have no clue. Neither does Harold."

"Harold?"

"The delivery guy. That all?"

"Yep! Calol thel?"

"Ai eis. Shia Tys."

"Shiaaaa!~"

I hung up. "I'm so boooooooored Hrive! I hope the next one comes soon." "Mrrrr…"

* * *

><p><em>Knock-knock. <em>I'll get it later. _Knock-knock-knock. _Five more minutes. _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-FREAKIN-KNOCK! _"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I was already halfway down the stairs before I opened my eyes. I hurried up and opened the door. "Morning Harold." I took the clipboard and signed as he wheeled in the rather large crate. I handed him back the clipboard. He tipped his hat. "Be safe, miss." I nodded. "Okay…" I shut the door. I stretched before picking up the manual. It was a rather big one. Not that the others weren't, but this one was just _big. _

I read the first part.

**Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own IVAN BRAGINSKI unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying anything. Mistreatment of the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove extremely lethal.

Well. Good for me. "AAAAA!" I involuntarily screamed. At least no one heard it. I flipped through the manual. I grinned. I shall wake him up. Though I have no clue as to how to pronounce 'Брат', I can do an _outstanding _Belarus impersonation. I cleared my throat. "Hehehe…Big brother? I know you're in there. Come out big brother come ooouuuut!" The box suddenly started shaking. "GO AWAY!" "Big brother? Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me!" The box was practically jumping around. "GO AWAY, GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

I took a deep breath, getting out of my Belarus mode. I cautiously opened the top. "Hello? Ivan?" I saw him curled up in the corner. Giant violet eyes peered at me. "Y-you are not Belarus, da?" I shook my head. "Nyet. I am not." He nodded. "Is she here?" I fully opened the lid and he stood up, looking around. "No. She's not. Just me. Hi! I'm Lostariel, or Lost."

He relaxed. "Privyet. I am Ivan." He freaking _towered _over me. Well, he is Russia. I decided he would get the basement instead of Prussia. He got out of the box. I reprogrammed him faster than I had the others. "You'll be staying in the basement. It's yellow and has a fantastic view of my neighbor's sunflower garden. That's okay, da?" He nodded. "Da! I really like sunflowers. They are beautiful." I nodded and led him to the basement. There was a bathroom, and the main part. The main part had a bed, a comfy couch, a coffee table, a TV, and a dresser. Not that bad, if I say so. I forgot it was down here, though.

"Spasibo. It is very nice." I smiled. "You're welcome."

"Become one with me?" I giggled. "I'll think about it." I went upstairs and started eating cookie dough. I hope everyone won't freak out. Or destroy my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I forget what everything means;<strong>

**Medor Aidor - Stupid Idiot**

**Caelai? - Hello?**

**Tys - Mom**

**Calol thel? - Having fun?**

**Ai eis - I am**

**Shia - Bye**

**Now for the Russian! :D**

**Da - Yes**

**Брат - Brother**

**Privyet - Hello**

**Nyet - No**

**Spasibo - Thank You**

**There! :D Hope you like this chapter!**

***I'm sorry, I just _had _to. Really.**

**THIS IS ONE LOOOOONG Author's Note thingy.**** Bumblebeecamaro38 requested Russia next, so, here ya go! :D**

**I noticed I make the expression of the character I'm writing. Must be funny to watch. Anyway, I'm going as matryoshka canada for halloween. Hope I can write a halloween chapter in time. I've been playing a lot of Mortal Kombat Armageddon today. It's fun. And a bit gory too. It satisfies the Russia in me. XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Review? :3**


	10. An Awesome Portalful Halloween

I don't own hetalia or Portal 2. Oh! There are a bit of Portal 2 spoilers, so, if you don't want to know what happens in a sense, then you might not want to read. But you should. It's not a _major _spoiler. :D

* * *

><p>Alfred suddenly flew into the kitchen. "HEY! How come no one told me Halloween was so clooooose?" I rolled my eyes. "Shush. Or you'll get maimed by a lead pipe. Anyway, you didn't know? You should really get a calendar. Oh! And, you better get your own laptop. I'm tired of you having to use mine." He sighed. "Fine, but do I haaaave to?" he whined. I nodded. "Yep. Besides, you can look and download anything you want without me leaving you in a room with a very irritated Winter." He froze for a second<p>

"Yeah, allright." He picked up a poptart and stuck it in the toaster. "Waaaaiiiit a minute. Did you say _lead pipe_?" I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah. Why?" He muttered something I couldn't hear. "Where is he?" I sighed. "Why would I tell you when you'd go into a bloody epic battle and destroy my house?" "Becaaaaauuuuuse, Lost! He's eeeeevil!" I heard the basement door open. "That better not be Alfred hear, da?" I sighed. I knew one possible way to get them away from each other. I dug fifty dollars out of my backpack and handed it to Al.

"Go to the GameStop a block from the art store. Get anything you can afford and have the system for. Better yet," I handed him another fifty. "Get Portal 2. One for each of us." I smiled brightly, took the money, and rushed out the door. I rolled my eyes, waiting. He soon came back in. "HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD OUT THERE! NOT TO MENTION SNOWING!" Ivan giggled and my eyes widened. I rushed over to the window, and sure enough, it was snowing. "Eirdaerysti!" While Al was getting ready, I started to think of something for Ivan to do.

I sighed and pulled up a manual off of the small shelf I had created for them. I looked for the company phone number. I grabbed a phone. _Brrrrrrrt…brrrrrt…brrrrrrrrt…brrrrrrrt…_"_Hello?_"

"Hi, I'm calling for an ID for my Ivan unit."

"_Okay, what's your name?" _

"Lostariel."

"…_..Thanks. It will arrive with your next unit." _

"Speaking of which, do you know who that will be?"

"_Afraid not. They're picked at random."_

"Oh. Thanks. Bye."

I hung up and groaned. "What is wrong, Lost?" I put the phone on the charger and turned back to my cookie dough. "Oh, you'll have to wait for the next unit to be able to get more vodka. At least the aidor's gone."

"…Aidor?"

I nodded. "I speak elvish, and aidor means idiot. It's the nickname I gave him. Don't tell him, 'cause he's fine with it right now." He shrugged and went back into the basement. As soon as I was done, I went upstairs and pet Winter. "Hey Hrive, it's snowing outside. Wanna go out?" She purred, and I assumed that meant yes. "Go to the basement door when you want to come back in. Ivan'll let you." I poked my head into the basement. "Hey, Ivan? If you see a bobcat at the glass door, let her in. She's my pet. Please don't try to harm her."

"Try?" He answered. "Yeeeaaaah. She's a fierce one to those who try to or hurt her or me. She tackled Al. Please?" "Da. I will." I smiled. "Thanks!~"

* * *

><p>It was the day before Halloween, and Al and I had become obsessed with Portal 2. Hey, it's an awesome game! I loved Wheatley, and he really liked Chell, being the hero and all. He hated Wheatley, and ranted to me why I shouldn't like him. After that I usually gave him the death shut up or Winter will get you glare. I had gotten up from Portal 2 to ask Arthur to make tea. I knocked on his door. "Yes? Come in."

I opened the door to find him looking through a book he certainly hadn't come with or gotten from here. "Hey Arthur. Can you make some tea, I'm in the mood for some." He nodded. "Sure. Do you think you can be the subject for a new spell I'd like to try out, please?" I raised an eyebrow. "What does it do?" "No clue. All I can tell is that the effects last for about a week." I sighed. "Fine, fine. Just hope it's something that won't get in the way of my Halloween costume." He nodded. "I'm pretty sure it won't. Now, can you stand there for me?"

He motioned to the middle of the floor. "You might have to close your eyes, not sure." I shrugged and closed my eyes. He said some random words I couldn't understand before light flashed a couple times and I fell to the ground with a slightly metallic thunk. "Can I open my eye-wooooaaaaah." I sounded…autotuned. "Well. That was unexpected. Might as well open your…eye?" "MY _EYE_?" I did so, and his bed was now giant. He picked me up.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU MEDOR TOLORESI SHIA JHASTAE AERAES?" He sighed. "I've no idea what you just said, but," He walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom. "Here." I screamed what would've been an amusing scream if I were actually human. Arthur had turned me into a core. Like the cores from Portal 2! Except my eye was an interesting shade of brown. Not ugly or gross brown, just, brown. "Whoa, Iggy! What was that?" He shouted, running into the bathroom. "Woooooaaaaaah…Where. Did. You. Get. That. 'Cause. I. Want. One." I blinked. "YOU IDIOT IT'S ME!"

He jumped. "How'd you get it to _do _that? I'm pretty sure that's not in the game." I started jumping by moving my handle things. "YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT! IT'S MEEEEEE! LOST!" I settled down and sat on the counter. His eyes widened and he picked me up. "That's soooooooooo coooool!" Arthur sighed. "Put me down! I refuse to be carried by you!" He shrugged and started poking me. I swung back and forth until I was able to hit his jaw. "Ooooow! What was that for?"

"Put me down!" He sighed dramatically and put me on the counter. "I'll need someone to carry me around, so…" Alfred grinned. "ME! ME! ME!" "How about, no, no, no? Not you or Arthur." I said, glaring at Arthur.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" I rolled my eye. Which was kind of fun. "Ivan would crush me, Feli would drop me, so, that leaves Mattie." Alfred pouted. "Awwww…" I sighed. "You can take me into the art shop on Wednesday." "Yay!" I sighed. "Now, if you two will leave, I need to find Matthew." Al left, and Arthur blinked. "How will you do that without arms or legs?" "…carry me?" Arthur sighed and picked me up.

* * *

><p>We had explained what had happened to Matthew, Feli, and Ivan, and asked if Matt would carry me around. Being him, he agreed. He put me down in front on the couch in front of the television. "So…What do you want to watch?" "Not sure. I don't really care." Matthew shrugged and turned it to hockey. I watched happily, occasionally cheering with Matt, as it was one of the sports I rather enjoyed playing. Not that I could play it <em>now <em>mind you.

After the game was over, it turned to a random sport. He carried me upstairs to watch Al play Portal 2 on his new laptop. "You did get this laptop with _your _money, didn't you?" He clicked on the icon for Portal 2. "Hahaha! Sure did!" I sighed. "Good." "What's it like being a core?" I blinked. "Less exciting than you probably think. I can't move around on my own except for blinking and moving my handle-things." I said, jumping a little. "Mm. I wish I was a core."

"Could always ask Arthur."

"Really?"

"No. He'd refuse. Even if he agreed, your brother wouldn't care you since he's too busy with me, Ivan would crush you, Feli would drop you, and Arthur would just glare at you."

"…"

"Sorry, I guess I have a little GLaDOS in me now."

He laughed a little and began the game. I watched, happily. "Oh! Oh! Oh! There's an easter egg there! Get that turret behind the gate with the laser!" I shouted, jumping. "Oo!~ Really?" I rolled my eye. "Heck, yeah! DO IT ALREADY!" He quickly got the diversion cube thing and pointed it at the turret. _"It burns. Ow!" _I giggled and the turret exploded. Those things were so cute. He crouched and went over. Under a grate, there were four turrets sitting in a wall and in the opposite side, a rocket launcher turret.

I smiled and listened to the turret choir. Al found it awesome and explored around. There was some Rattmann graffiti, some cans, paper, and a few cardboard boxes. He sat there and listened to the turrets until they stopped. "Awww. That was cool!" He said before continuing with the game.

* * *

><p>I had sat at the table with all the others, not eating anything since I had no mouth. Matthew carried me upstairs and I saw that tonight was a full moon, making tomorrow, Halloween, an almost full moon. Sweet. He put me back in Al's room to watch more Portal 2. Hey, it's awesome! I watched him play past my part in the game, not trying to remember how to do it since I like figuring things out for myself. I sighed.<p>

Soon enough, it was almost midnight when he stopped playing. He leaned back in his chair. "This game is sooooo epic!" I would have nodded, so I did the closest thing. "Hey Al, wanna go see the full moon?" He shrugged. "Sure." He picked me up and we went to look out a window. We looked at it in a surprising silence. Suddenly, under the moon, I saw a flash of blue and a smaller flash of yellow. There was a random click. I looked around. Oh. That was me.

"OUT TO THE FRONT YARD _NOW _JONES!" I involuntarily shouted at him. He gave me a confused look, shrugged, picked me up, and ran out the door and stood in the front yard. "Now! Put me down on the porch. You stay in the yard. Wait for him." Alfred did so.

"Him?"

"….Wheatley!"

"Wheatley?"

"Yep! Just be readyyyy!"

He shrugged and stared at the sky. Soon enough, we could see a flaming meteorite thing heading straight for Al. I smiled the core smile*. Alfred nearly ran, but, "CATCH HIM! CATCH HIM! CATCH HIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" I closed my eye and a rather odd noise was heard. Kind of like a thunk, but also like something along the lines of PFFFFFFTHSLKDBNSFJL. And also a less noticeable crack. I opened my eye to see Al drop the meteor and start running around the yard. "MYARMMYARMMYARM I THINK IT'S BROKEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!"

I snickered and then burst into laughter. I mean, I felt bad for him, but, seriously. Running around the yard flailing said broken arm is not the best thing. Arthur stormed out. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?" He shouted. I calmed down enough to speak. "A-Al caught Wheatley and broke his arm!" Arthur blinked. And then started laughing. I started again, and Al just kept screaming and flailing his broken arm around. We finally calmed down. "Hey Arthur, do you think you could take him to the hospital? I don't think it's far."

He sighed. "All right." He walked out and as close to Al as he could get. "CALM DOWN YOU GIT, STOP FLAILING YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE! NOW LETS GO TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL!" Al stopped screaming and they started walking. I watched them walk off. "…Ow. That hurt. Now…is anyone going to help me?" I gasped. Wheatley! I had completely forgotten about him! "Coming!" I moved my handles enough to jump off of the porch and into the grass. The momentum let me roll on the grass. I eventually bumped into Wheatley.

"Ow….Hello! I'm Lostariel!" He managed to turn himself to face me. "Nice to meet you! I'm Wheatley! Now…what exactly _are _you? I mean, I know you're a core, but, what _kind_?" I blinked. I never really thought about it. "Um…I don't really know. I'm actually a human, but one of my friends turned me into a core." "…Okay…" I sighed. Oh, crap. How were we going to get back inside? Arthur and Alfred were at the hospital, and the others were asleep. Well. This is just fantastic.

* * *

><p>It was finally Halloween! Wheatley and I had just sat there in the grass talking until the two got back, and we had all gone to bed. But with me and Wheatley on the couch. I wondered why I couldn't have stayed in my room? It is <em>my <em>room after all. Everyone sat down to breakfast and Matthew placed Wheatley and I on the table where I usually sat. I knew the ending of Portal 2, so I knew exactly what happened.

"Hey, what happened to Space Core? Why didn't he crash land?"

"I've no idea. He probably got pulled in by the moon."

"At least you don't have to deal with him anymore."

"Oooh yes."

_Knock-knock-knock-knock. _I sighed. "Matthew?" He nodded and brought me with him to the door. "Hey Harold." He blinked. "Erm…What?" I sighed. "Don't ask. It's me, Lost. As you can see, I'm not able to sign this." He nodded. "I'll just say you were having…technical difficulties." He wheeled in the crate and left. Matthew held the manual. "Oh, great. It's Gilbert." Matthew blinked, and half-smiled. I sighed. "To the kitchen, please." "Okay." He took me to the kitchen where everyone was. "Hey, you might not want to be around. Can everyone take their breakfast to their rooms."

They all sighed, shrugged, and went off. "Now, can you take me back to the manual?" He nodded and did so. I looked at the activation ways. I sighed. "Since it's the only thing I can do, drop me on the piano and run. Please." He sighed. "…Fine." He walked over to my piano, dropped me, and ran up to his room. "_ADEGGGGCCCCABCAGFEFEFEFEEEE!" _Shouted the piano. Not that it actually could. I rolled around for about two seconds before falling off and rolling to a stop in the middle of the floor.

Gilbert burst out of the box. "Mein gott, that was horrible!" He shouted. He looked around. "Hello? The awesome me wants to know where the un-awesome person who un-awesomely played the piano is." I rolled back and forth a little. "I'm over here, medor." He walked over and picked me up. "Ci! Ais byr medor, ais Eirdaerysti!" I blinked. How the heck did he know elvish? "Anyway, who are you un-awesome piano player?" "Ci! I am quite good at playing the piano, I just can't right now 'cause I have no arms! … I'm Lostariel or Lost." He smirked. "Wan-" I gave a death glare. "No. My pet is a bobcat who will maim you if you try."

"…Geez Verloren, no need to be un-awesomely rude." I rolled my eye. "Your room is the attic." He tossed me on the couch and headed up the stairs with his stuff. I noticed something on the side-table. It was Ivan's ID. I sighed. No way I was going to be able to give it to him. I fell off of the couch. "Ow. Hey Al? Come down here!" I soon heard his thudding footsteps coming down the stairs. He found me and put me back on the couch. "Yeah?" he said, grinning. "Do you think you can build me a rail thing like Wheatley has? I know you have a broken arm, but…"

He ran into a separate room and brought back a large pile of random stuff. "Sure!" He laughed and got to work. "…I'm not even going to ask where you got all that."

* * *

><p>It was noon. Everyone was working on their Halloween costumes. I didn't know <em>why <em>since they were all too old for it. Alfred had built me a rail in a surprisingly almost scary amount of time. It went into every room of the house, too. I explained to Wheatley that it would be his in five days. There was also a robotic arm I could use to pick stuff up. Feli, Arthur, and Matthew were working in the dining room that I had converted into a various craft room, and the others were working in their rooms.

I made a yawning noise since I actually couldn't and went to see how everyone was doing.

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished their costumes and were about to leave. "Is everyone ready? Because I'm about to start." Arthur said over the chatter. I went over to him. "Start what? What're you gonna do?" He didn't reply. I sighed and went to watch from a couple yards away. Everyone had agreed. Arthur muttered something and a neon rainbow cloud of smoke came out of nowhere. "HOLY LLAMA WAFFLES!**" I shouted. Where on earth did I get that?<p>

When the weird smoke disappeared, they all looked about nine years old. "WHAT THE HEEEECK?" Arthur sighed. "They came up with the idea…" I looked at everyone. I had to admit, they were all pretty cute. I refrained from squeeing. "Well, I guess that works. Don't stay out to late. And Al!"

"Yeah?"

"You can stay out as late as you want because half of the candy you get is mine."

"Whaaaat? Whyyyyy?"

"Because _some_one just _had _to turn me into a core."

"Hey! It's not _that _bad y'know." Shouted Wheatley from the kitchen table.

Alfred sighed. "Fine, fine." I zoomed to the living room and picked up a camera. I came back, and found everyone talking or shouting and whatnot. "HEY LOOK I'M A LLAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted, my voice being very autotuned. They all turned their heads and I took a picture. "HEEY!" I flew up the stairs. "HAVE FUN TRICK-OR-TREATING! HAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter for halloween! Though most of it's not actually centered around halloween. ^w^;<strong>

**Based off of my friends shouting at me at school *cough*KrisSutcliff*cough*, here be prussian awesomeness. HE KNOWS ELVISH BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT AND HE'S AWESOME! :D**

**First Translations, then what these little things are; *.**

**Eirdaerysti - Awesome**

**MEDOR TOLORESI SHIA JHASTAE AERAES - stupid miniature blue llama eater. I have no idea where I got that. XD**

**Ci! Ais byr medor, ais Eirdaerysti! - Hey! I'm not stupid, I'm awesome!**

**Ci - Hey**

**Germaaaan!**

**Mein gott - everyone should know this. If you don't, then it means my god.**

**Verloren - Lost. And now Prussia's nickname for her.**

**Okay! * time!**

*** A core smile is when...when...you know what? Google 'space core download' (don't ask me why) and look at the first image. That is a smiling core. **

**** I seriously have no clue where that came from. Oh, wait. It comes from the randomness of my mind. XD**

**Oh! By the way, that easter egg that Lost shouted at Al about is actually real. You can look it up on youtube or try it yourself if you have the game. I forgot what level it is, though. **

**I hope you liiiiiked iiiiiit! w**

**Review? :3  
><strong>


	11. Mothers, Awkwardness, and BIRTHDAYS!

I still don't own hetalia (darn) or portal 2.

* * *

><p>I sighed, happily. Al had brought back a <em>crapload <em>of candy. So much that we both had enough to last us for about a year. "Hey, Lost? Can you help me get to the couch, please?" Came a voice from the table. I giggled and made my way to the kitchen table where Wheatley was waiting. "Okay!" I picked him up and went back to the living room where I dropped him on the couch. "Thank you! Could you turn on the telly for me?"

I picked up the remote and did so, to a random cartoon channel. "Thanks! Too bad I can't do that." I rolled my eye. "Yes, well, you'll get it tomorrow. Just be patient!" I said before zooming off. I stopped in the hall, contemplating where to go. There was Mattie, Arthur, Alfred, Feli, Ivan, and Gil. I think the most amusing right now would either be Alfred or Gilbert. I decided on Gil and followed my rail to the attic. Because I'm still rather quiet on my rail, I also decided to surprise him.

I easily avoided being seen, since he was busy writing in a journal or whatnot, and hovered over a tall bookshelf so I looked like I was resting on it. I waited. One minute…three minutes…seven minutes…ten minutes! I smiled and took in an unnecessary silent deep breath. "SPAAAAAAACEE! YEEEEEEEEHAAAaaaaaa!" Gilbert screamed. I burst out laughing, and he saw me. "Heeeey! That was _totally _unawesome!" Once I stopped, I replied. "Yeah, but you would have been laughing too, if it was someone else."

He muttered a 'yeah, yeah' and I left. I was headed downstairs and I zipped passed a calendar. I quickly returned, looking at the date. "Oh!..." I then went off to find Matthew. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with Wheatley. I was about to ask Matthew if he could take me to the art shop when there was a knock at the door. "But another one shouldn't come today…" I muttered. I went to the door and opened it. "Huuuuuuuh? WHAT HAPPENED, LOSTARIEL?" I blinked out of surprise. "H-Hi, mom. Oh, and this is Arthur's fault. I'll be fine tomorrow, though." She laughed. "Okay! Where is everyone?" She stepped in and shut the door.

"Gilbert's up in the attic writing in his journal, Ivan's in the basement, Feli is probably still sleeping, Al is – judging by the noise – coming down the stairs, Arthur is somewhere, and Matthew and Wheatley are in the living room watching TV." Al ran into up to us, still wearing his pajamas. "Hey, Lost! Who's this?" I sighed. "I'm right here, you don't have to shout. But this is my mother." He grinned. "Nice ta meet'cha! I'm Alf-…THE HERO!" My mom laughed. "Nice to meet you too. Heehee!" Al turned to me. "Looooost! I'm huuuungryyyy!" I rolled my eye.

"Then why don't you go eat breakfast?" He ran into the kitchen. "Good Idea!" I attempted a facepalm while my mom laughed. She suddenly looked rather alert. "Hey, did you say Wheatley?" I nodded. "Yeah. Why?" She gave me puppy eyes. "Can I have hiiiiim!" I sighed. "I'll see if he wants to." She jumped a little. "EEEEEEE! Yaaaaaaay!" "Eh, Lost? What's that?" came a voice from the living room. My mom followed me into the room.

"Matthew, meet my mother. Mom, Matthew." His eyes widened a little. "Uh…hi." He smiled awkwardly. "Hello!" "Hey! Who's there?" I sighed and went to pick up Wheatley. "This is my mom." Wheatley smiled*. "Hello!" "Hello!" I was kind of surprised, mom was being relatively calm about this. I started again. "She was wondering if you wanted to stay with her." He was quiet for a couple of seconds. "But I'm getting the rails tomorrow!," he whined. Just then, Ivan came out of the basement. "And besides, no one has called me a moron!"

Ivan giggled. "придурок!~" He sang while walking into the kitchen. My internal computer – and apparently Wheatley's too – immedeatly translated that to 'moron'. Cue '…' moment. "Okay." Wheatley replied. Mom clapped her hands. "Yaaaaaay!" I handed him to her. "So why are you here?" I asked. She giggled. "Oh, just wanted to check up on you and everybody." I nodded.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Okay!~"

* * *

><p>It was the day after mom left, and she had taken Wheatley and the rails with her. I <em>still <em>wasn't human and that upset me. "You said I'd turn back in a week!" I shouted at Arthur. He sighed. "It's _exactly _a week. So you have to wait for a couple hours." I sighed. I had to go to the art store to pick up a present! I sighed. I guess someone would have to carry me then. I thought about who though and decided on Matt if he wasn't too busy.

* * *

><p>Matthew had agreed to take me to the art store and we were on our way. About halfway there, something happened that we both weren't expecting**. There was a poof and a random cloud of smoke. I had no clue how to feel. I was back to a human again, which was good, I was wearing an Aperture Science uniform including long-fall boots, which was also good, but there was no portal gun, which was bad, and then Matthew was holding me bridal style, which was just. Plain. Awkward.<p>

We both blushed and he put me down. "…Thank you…" I said. "No problem." Things were very awkward for the rest of the walk there. It was cool, the long fall boots. Because they felt real, which probably meant they were. Sweeet. We finally got there and I bought a painting I had made. We quickly returned home and I wrapped my present in my room.

I had decided to wait until Al saw me to go change. He was in the living room playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and was losing, surprisingly, to Arthur. "Hey Al!" He paused it. "Yea-HOLY CRAP WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" I giggled. "I have no clue. When I turned back I was wearing it!" He gaped, amusing both me and Arthur. He turned to Arthur and started shaking him.

"TURN ME INTO A CORE, MAN!"

Arthur attempted to shake his head.

"COME ONNNN! PLEEEAAASEE! YA GOTTAAA!"

"NOoOoOoOoOoO!"

We both burst into laughter, leaving Arthur with a slight headache since Al stopped shaking him.

* * *

><p>I stretched and sat up. I was sooo happy to be able to do that again. Not bothering to get out of my epic pajamas***, I decided to go give Ivan his present. I picked it up and headed downstairs. I smiled at the sunny morning that was showing through the window, though I knew it was cold outside. I mean, it's a December in Montana! Something would be seriously wrong if it <em>weren't <em>cold. I had called in to see why I hadn't gotten any new units for awhile and they said that supplies were low because of something and had no idea when I would get another one.

Christmas had passed, and everyone including me was very happy with their gifts. I wasn't giving Ivan a present because I had forgotten to give it to him on Christmas, but because it was December thirtieth, which was his birthday. I knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, there was a kind of quiet "Come in…" I opened the door with one hand and hid the present behind my back, not that it was _completely _hidden since it _was _a decent size.

"Good morning!~" He smiled his usual smile but with a hint of suspicion. "What is that you hold behind your back? You will show it to me, da?" I rolled my eyes and sighed happily. "С днем рождения!" That was one of the few things I knew in Russian. But that was because my best friend who was also my neighbor when I was twelve was Russian. He smiled happily and I handed him the present. He tore through the wrapping paper and found the painting of sunflowers by a window.

He was grinning like a child when it was his birthday, which, was completely true except for the child part. "There's also another present in the fridge." I said before starting up the stairs.

"спасибо!"

"Welcome!"

* * *

><p><strong>I be sorry for not updating for awhile! o^o<strong>

**There were some annoying 'viruses' and, of course, TEH HOLIDAYS!**

**My favorite christmas pressies are my gold and black italy bag (it says make pasta not war), my Wheatley Science T-shirt, and my epic blue rifle! I shot up four cans with it in my grandpa's huge backyard. (they live in the country and have three awesome dogs)**

_**Any**_**way. * time! :D**

***figuratively, of course.**

****as I wrote this, i thought; The Spanish Inquisition!**

*****Purple Harem Pants (which are INSANELY comfortable) and a Doctor Hoo T-shirt. those are my pajamas. XD**

**TRANSLATIONS!**

**С днем рождения**** - it's his birthday. what do you think it means?** **(it's happy birthday)**

**спасибо** **- thank you**

**It actually is Russia's 'birthday' today (12/30/insert year here)**

**Thanks for reading!~**

**Review? :3**


	12. ERMAHGERD A WILD UPDATE! oh, and france

I own nothing but Lost-chan!~

* * *

><p>"Yume miteru, nani mo mitenai, kataru mo muda na. Jibun no kotaba-" Someone knocked at the door. I sighed, paused audacity, and opened the door. "Yes, Alfred?" He blinked a few times. "I forgot…" I facepalmed. "OH YEAH! ISITOKAYIFIBUILDALOTOFSECRET PASSAGESANDSTUFFINANDUNDERTH EHOUSE?!" Now it was my turn to blink. "Wha-" "THANKSBYE!" He took off down the hallway and stairs. "Well…" I returned to my desk to finish recording.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed and stared at the ceiling. What the heck was Al even <em>talking <em>about earlier? I sat up and pet Winter, who had then curled up behind me. I got up and went downstairs to watch television or something, but found Ivan and Gil there playing something. "Hmm? What'cha playing?" Gilbert cursed. "Mortal Kombat Armageddon." I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're losing, aren't you." He growled and glared at the screen.

I went around and watched from behind the couch. I could easily tell who was playing who, as they had created characters to look like themselves. Gil switched his weapon to 'Sword of Awesomeness', and Ivan to something in Russian. But it looked like a water pipe, so I assumed that's what it meant.

I walked towards the door, pulling on a hoodie. "I'm going to go out. Later." I smiled and started humming songs. I walked into the GameStop. I walked over to the guy behind the counter. "Hey, Dan! Has Okami come in yet?" He put down his DSi and opened a drawer. He grinned and pulled a game out. "Yep!" I got out my wallet. "Yess!" After paying for the game, I went back home.

* * *

><p>I smiled. Today, another unit was coming! I had gotten relatively far in Okami, teasing Al about how slow he was at it. I heard the four knocks, and walked down the stairs and to the door. "Good morning, Harold." He nodded and wheeled the crate in. "Bye." I picked up the manual. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Mattie, Al, and Arthur ran down asking if I was okay. I flopped on the couch, my face being buried in a pillow.<p>

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" I groaned loudly. I heard Al walk over to the box and pick up the manual. "What's wrong? It's only France!" I rolled over just in time to see Iggy spew tea that had materialized in his hand, and Mattie smile slightly, then frown. Al tossed me the manual. "Before you go, Al, can you and Ivan build a separate room in the basement? If he asks why, say it's to torture France." He laughed. "Sure!"

I grinned evilly. "I know how I'll wake him up!~" I walked over to the box, opened it, and dumped him on the floor. I delivered a swift kick to his stomach. Arthur burst out laughing, while Mattie looked like he was about to run over and ask if he was okay, but was too busy trying not to laugh. "Urg…Que s'est-il passé?" I looked down at him. "Good morning, Froggy McFrenchypants. Try anything and you will be in immense amounts of paaaiiiiiiinnnnnn. Understand?"

He squeaked and nodded. Once I turned and walked towards the kitchen, he stood up. "So, mademoiselle, what is your name?~" I sighed. "It's Lostariel, Lost for short." I picked out some cookie dough. "Ohonhon!~"

"Did I mention my pet is a bobcat?"

He turned around and walked out. "And no hitting on anyone!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>I scowled. It was time to take some of the guys out to get clothes. Which was, let's see, Gil, Ivan, and France. I face-tabled and got up. "Gill! Ivan! Froggy! Get down, here! We're going shopping for new clothes!" France was down immedeatly, and soon followed by Gil, then Ivan. As I opened the door, I spoke. "We have no car, so sorry. We're walking. It's not that far, though."<p>

*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*5*

I sighed, watching my breath form little clouds in the air. It had snowed, and was rather frigid, but that's Montana for you. I looked around at the other stores, and occasionally glanced at the three behind me. We heard a shout from a nearby store "Yeah, that's it! Nobody move!" I felt like my stomach just dropped through the ground. We _never _had any robberies here. We all stopped walking and the guy walked completely out of the store, still pointing the gun at the window.

Gil started walking towards him. "Oi!" The guy turned to him and pointed the gun at Gil. "Gilbert, get back here!" Francis shouted, a very worried and annoyed look on him. "Stop, or I'll shoot!" Gil picked up, almost running. "Like hell you will!"

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

_Where am I?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What happened?_

I opened my eye. I was lying down, in a hospital bed. I reached up to the right side of my face. My eye was bandaged and it also felt really strange. Suddenly, I remembered what happened.

*flashback*

_Two loud bangs were heard. Gil hissed and stopped, clutching his shoulder. A short scream echoed through the street as Lost fell to the snow, red splattering the white. As Francis stood, shocked, Ivan lunged forward with remarkable agility, swiftly knocking the man upside the head as well as unconscious with his pipe. Francis snapped out of it and rushed over to Lostariel, rapidly dialing 9-1-1._

_ The ambulance arrived quickly and hoisted Lost onto a stretcher and Gilbert just climbed in, the medics already treating his wound as best they could._

*end*

I frowned and my visible eye widened. I got shot. In my eye. I looked around. Iggy was asleep in the corner. "I-Iggy?" My voice was slightly raspy, telling me I had been out for awhile. He blinked awake and then rushed over to the chair beside the bed. "You're awake! Are you feeling okay?!" I nodded. "Eheh, yeah. Though that side of my face feels a little weird." He gave me a look that in itself said 'I'm sorry', which made me frown. "The doctors said that your eye got completely destroyed by the bullet…"

My eye widened. "W-what?!" He still held that look. I exhaled. This was way too much. I began to panic, but I took a deep breath. "O-okay. So…in other words…I'm a cyclops now?" Iggy raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Interesting choice of words. But…yes." I exhaled again. "When do I get out of here?" He shrugged. "They said as soon as you woke up, they'd inspect your…wound, give it another bandage and tell you when to come back."

"For what?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess to make sure it heals properly." I blinked and tilted my head. "How would eye sockets heal? Oh, and you should probably tell everyone else that I'm awake." He nodded, got up, and left. I sighed. Well that just ended grand, now didn't it. I remembered Gil had been shot too. I wonder how he was.

-Ten Minutes Later-

I blinked out of the little nap I was taking as the doorway became crowded. America, Italy, and my mom were all trying to get through the door at once. Mom just hit them over the head and rushed to my bedside, pulling my head in for a hug. "Oh, my baby girl! What did that man _do _to you?! I'll murder hiiiiiiiim!" I had a sweatdrop moment before wincing at the dull pain in my head. "Mom, may I have my head back?" She let go and dropped into the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. But really, where is that man?" Al and Italy rushed over while Mattie, Arthur, Francis, and Ivan calmly walked in behind. They both started at the same time, Al shouting and Feli practically wailing. The dull pain in my head came back. "Guys, SHUT UP!" They did. I smiled. "I'm happy you're both worried over me, but please, one at a time!" "Ehe, sorry!" Italy hugged me and whined something about how terrible it was that that happened and how sorry he was and if I was okay.

England pulled him off of me and then it was Al's turn. "Oh my god, dude! I am so sorry for not being there to protect you from that dude! I _am _the hero after all! That will also be a totally _WICKED _scar, though! HAHAHA!" Iggy again dragged him away. "That's enough of that, thank you." I heard him mutter, making me smile. Mattie walked up and my mom went elsewhere, probably to see the doctors.

I smiled up at him. "Hey Mattie." He sat down. "Hi. S-sorry I couldn't be there to have done something…" I giggled. "It's fine! I would've been awesome to have seen you go all Manada on him like you did a while ago." I smiled at the memory. He laughed sheepishly. "So where's Gil?" I asked, wondering just what happened to him. "Oh…he's back at home. He would've come, but Arthur told him not to stress his shoulder. He's fine, though." I smiled at that. Iggy was really like a mother sometimes. "Oh good." He got up and walked away. Ivan walked over, but didn't sit. "I beat him up nice and good for you, Lost!~" Another sweatdrop moment. "Eheheh, thanks." He walked out where the others were, and Francis walked over and sat.

"Hey." He smiled tiredly at me before frowning and looking away. "Oh, mademoiselle. I am terribly sorry for not being able to protect you. I should've taken the bullet. Now your face is blemished with an ugly space where your beautiful eye once was." I frowned teasingly. "Oi. Don't go sassin' my eye socket. But it's okay. I don't blame you or anything. Really, I'm quite grateful for calling the ambulance while Gil and Ivan were busy."

He smiled. "Merci." He walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPY CRAP!<strong>

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE!**

**ASDFJKLASDFLKJASDFBSLDJB**

**My creativity stream for this chapter was all dried up for awhile, but isn't this an interesting turn of events?**

**I think Francis went into Big Brother mode at the end...**

**Anyway, I hope the flashback was written decently, please tell me how it was!**

**That means review.**

**Thank you!~**


End file.
